Percy reads epilogue
by illuminatus101
Summary: Now Percy is reading the epilogue after Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please review

Percy Weasley was feeling particularly happy at the moment as he sat in his office at the Ministry. He had just heard from the Minister himself that the insolent Potter boy, had performed the Patronus charm in front of that useless cousin of his. The nerve of the boy! Nasty, attention, seeking brat. He probably was showing off to his Muggle friends. As if he could even produce a Patronus when even Ministry officials had problems with it. Now he will know what happens when one tries to flout authority. His happiness was only tainted by the fact that the boy had not faced immediate expulsion from school due to the intervention of that old fool Dumbledore. Honestly Hogwarts could do better without the man with his absurd ideas and open favoritism for Potter. Interfering with the Ministry proceedings! Potter must have learnt all these things from him. He had been quite alright actually in his first year. But Dumbledore's attention had inflated his head. 'He should have received my guidance,' Percy said shaking his head ruefully. 'And now he is affecting Ron with his unbalanced mind and lies,' he thought savagely. He will receive appropriate punishment for such a grave violation of the statue of secrecy. 'And then,' Percy said leaning back on his chair, 'My family will know that I had been right all the time and supporting the Ministry was the best course of action they could adopt. 'Dumbledore wouldn't interfere further and help Potter out of this too. How he wished he knew what would happen to the boy.

As if hearing his wish a book suddenly fell in front of him on his desk. Percy jumped in surprise. HE picked up the book wondering if someone had been daring enough to pull a prank on _him._ Throwing books like that. He looked around as if hoping to catch the culprit. Finding no one he looked at the book curiously. Whatever could this book be about? He opened it. It was blank. He turned the page. Still nothing. Puzzled he went through the pages until he came across a page which had three words written on it in black ink-

_**Nineteen Years Later**_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stared at the words in front of him. Nineteen years later! Was this someone's idea of a joke? Percy was getting angrier every moment. But his anger was laced with curiosity as to what was written in this so called book. It couldn't hurt to read it, could it? If the book had been jinxed or something of that sort, it would have taken place by now. He turned the page and began to read.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

Percy sighed. 'I wish I was starting my first year write now without that Potter brat in our lives.'

**was crisp as an apple, and as the little family** **bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

Percy snorted before he could stop himself. The girl was behaving like Ginny. She even has red hair.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Harry? This couldn't be about Potter, could it? Of course not. There were many Harrys in the world.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

'Since when did Potter have a daughter!' Wait he had already established that it wasn't about Potter hadn't he.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's**

Percy was beginning to have doubts about his belief that the book wasn't about Potter. Only he would name his son after that old fool. But for that the book had to be from the future which wasn't possible. He would think about it later.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons** **had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

Percy looked annoyed. The nerve of the kid! Talking about Slytherin house in front of so many Muggles. Without doubt he was Potter's.

**"James,**

Well at least Potter has enough respect to name his kids after his parents.

**give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

'Ginny! Percy said angrily.' Fooling my family wasn't enough that the he bewitched my sister into marrying him.' He couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

Percy smiled slightly[VERY SLIGHTLY]. Looks like my little sister inherited Mum's look.

**The five Potters** **approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James** **took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,**

**"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

Percy groaned. He knew what that meant. Another prankster.


End file.
